


"My Mom is a Champion!"

by LPT2113



Series: Our Little Tribe [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Confidence, Cute Kids, F/M, Family Feels, Fighting, Funny, Love, M/M, New Year's Eve, Protective OC, Protectiveness, Scared Kuroo Tetsurou, Serious Injuries, Snowball Fight, Team as Family, Traveling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPT2113/pseuds/LPT2113
Summary: Tetsurou Kuroo has been married to the love of his life for years now. They have 2 wonderful young kids, 2 adorably fur babies, and a family that loves them both, and barely anything scares him (except when Christian nearly tipped over a dresser as a toddler). But when you're wife has already an injured knee and is pretty much risking her career on her greatest rival yet? Yeah he's terrified.Read this family's story on how a husband watches his wife go from the bottom to the top as a World Champion.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Denmark & Netherlands (Hetalia), Iwaizumi Hajime & Original Character(s), Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s), Original Character & Original Character
Series: Our Little Tribe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604803





	1. My Mom is a Champion!

**Author's Note:**

> I've been many stories with this couple and just the first of many to come. Enjoy the first of this series :)
> 
> -Lauren

Introduction:

Korey Kohler: 

Age: 27

Description: Blonde, d. blue eyes, freckles

Nationality: Danish/Dutch

Parents: Mathias Kohler (Den.) and Jane Neths (Netherlands)

Siblings: Waylon (twin) and Soren Kohler

Husband: Tetsurou Kuroo

Kids: Christian and Yumi

Pets: Steve and Neko (both cats)

-The fun Mom

-Nat. Danish Tae Kwon Do member

-Retired Volleyball Player (Wakina Capt. #1, MB)

-Crown Princess of Denmark (since is Mathias' daughter)(even though she doesn't act like it)

-Speaks many languages

-Has Uncles all over the world (Hetalia)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tetsurou Kuroo: 

Age: 27

Description: Black hair and amber eyes

Nationality: Japanese

Parents: Junn and Nao Kuroo

Siblings: Mae Kuroo

Wife: Korey Kohler

Kids: Christian and Yumi

Pets: Steve and Keko

-Cool Dad

-Played volleyball all of his life until he had bad injury in college

-Literally Cat

-Speaks Japanese, English, some Korean, some Danish

-Has many relatives

-Loves Cats and Volleyball

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christian Kuroo:

Age: 4

Description: Blonde, amber eyes, and freckles

Nationality: Danish/Japanese

Parents: Korey and Tetsurou Kuroo

Siblings: Yumi Kuroo

Pets: Steve and Keko

Fav. Stuffed animal: Parker (Fox)

-Little Adventurer

-Mama's boy

-Future VB Player

-Little Fox

-Loud child and Little ball of sunshine and a literal puppy

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi Kuroo:

Age: 2

Description: Black hair and D.Blue eyes

Nationality: Japanese/Danish

Parents: Korey and Tetsurou Kuroo

Siblings: Christian Kuroo

Pets: Steve and Keko

Fav. Stuffed Animal: Twig (from Helda series on Netflix)

-Daddys' girl

-Quiet child

-Fut. Tae Kwon Do member

-another little fox

-Speaks/will learn many languages

-Loves space and drawing

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve and Keko Kuroo:

-Steve is a grey cat who likes to lay on people even they don't want him to, but then again he's a cat. He is also 5 years old. Korey surprised Tetsurou with him before the kids were born.

-Keko is a black cat who looks very similar to human Kuroo. He always has this smirk on his face and likes to knock down things especially plants. He is 6 years old and the couple has had him also since the kids were born.


	2. (1) Departing from Copenhagen:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rush of The Kuroo family leaving for Tokyo from Grandpa Mathias' house in the capital.

_The Kohler Estate_ : 12/18/46

*chattering*

Mathias: Carl, get the bags to the trunk please

Carl: Of course, sir. *rushes out*

Mathias: Korey! Get your family together, we have to go, so you don't miss your plane!

Korey: *rushes down stairs* Can't help that my son takes forever to get ready. 

Mathias: I see he took after his mother.

Korey: *sarcastic* Haha, more like his father. Got his wild hair that won't stay down.

Tetsurou: *calls in from kitchen* Atleast mine isn't a witches nest in the morning.

Korey: *calls back* Uh, yeah it is. Have you seen it this morning? It looked like the couch cushion that YOUR cat tore up last week. 

Tetsurou: *peaks head from around corner* May I remind you Keko is your cat! You got him first.

Korey: Actually, I got Steve. You got Keko, the darn cat even looks like you! 

Tetsurou: *scoffs* *turns back into kitchen*

Mathias: *chuckles* Your mother and I were just the same way when we were young. Except bickering over children instead of cats.

Korey: Please, Papa, you and Mom are still young. Now where is my son? *yells* Christian!! *runs back upstairs*

Mathias: *snickers* *walks into kitchen*

_Imagine Jane sipping coffee and reading newspaper, Kuroo doing Yumi's hair with a pancake in her mouth, Waylon also doing Kat's hair, then Christian  eating pancakes._

Mathias: *walks over to Christian* Ah, so that's where you have been? You do know your Mother is looking for you. Where did you go?

Christian: *full mouth* I took the back stair case!

Tetsurou: Son, what have I told you about speaking with your mouth full like that? 

Jane: *from behind newspaper* He really is Korey.

Mathias and Waylon: *laugh*

Tetsurou: *sighs* Son, what am I going to do with you?

Korey: *rushes in* Has anyone seen Chris-There you are! You little bugger! *stomps over* How did you get here? *picks up* Did you teleport?

Christian: *giggles* No, Mama, I took the back staircase!

Korey: *gasps* Knew I shouldn't have shown you the back stairs!

Kuroo: So much for not being your child.

Korey: *offended look*

Everyone: *laugh*

Mathias: Honey, you might as well admit it. He came from your body, he looks like you, he acts like you, and he even knows where all your secret passages are!

Korey: *slumps* Yeah, I guess he is...But I love him for it!! *tickles*

Christian: *laughs again* Mama stop it!

Tetsurou: *soft smile watching scene* *spots the time* OH MY GOSH, Honey we need to go!

Korey: *sees time* *yelps* Yes, we do! *picks up Christian* Come on Kuroos! To the Kohler Mobile! *dashes out with Christian in arms**Christian giggling*

Tetsurou: *picks up Yumi* Right behind you, Mama! *runs out with a giggling Yumi*

Mathias: *watches, sighs* *sips coffee*

Waylon: Um, Dad?

Mathias: Yes, Way?

Waylon: Don't you have to drive them to the airport?

Mathias: *nearly spits out coffee*Yep, yep, I-I'm going! *runs out*

Waylon: *chuckles*

Kat: *giggles* Grandpa is funny, Daddy!

Waylon: Yes, he is baby.

Jane: *from behind newspaper again* Still don't see why I married this man in the first place.

Waylon: *laughs*

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nearing Copenhagen International Airport: Mathias' Car:_

Mathias: Well, you all have fun okay.

Korey: Got it, Dad.

Mathias: Just try not to get into trouble with Amy got it?

Korey: Dad, that was one time in Sweden. But I'll try not to, besides Erin will be there.

Mathias: Sure. Welp, here we are!

*all get out*

M + K: *hug* 

Mathias: Good luck, my dear. 

Korey: Will do, Papa. 

Mathias: That's my girl. *walks over to Tetsurou* Hey, make sure my daughter stays out of trouble.

Tetsurou: I will, sir.

Mathias: *whispers* You never know when she and Amy will disappear, so keep an eye out.

Korey: I'm right here you know!

Both: *laugh**then hug*

Mathias: Keep an eye out for yourself also, Tetsu. Also tell your mother hi for me.

Tetsurou: Will do. *pats back*

Mathias: *walks over to kids* Alright, Kiddos. *bends down to both* You keep an eye out for your parents alright?

Both: Yes, Grandpa!

Mathias: Good. *hugs C first* I'm gonna miss you, Little lion. *hugs Y* You also Little Fox.

Tetsurou: *picks up Yumi**all wave as Mathias gets back in car*

Mathias: *through car window* Bye! Merry Christmas! Happy New Years! Be safe!

Korey: You too, Dad! 

_After nearly getting lost and almost missing their flight*_

*Finally got to their seats* 

Kuroo: So much for knowing the way, huh Mama?

Korey: Please I totally knew the way! Just has been a while since I've last been in that airport.

Kuroo: You asked someone for directions, dear.

Korey: So! Every good traveler needs some directions in awhile!

Kuroo: Sure. Whatever now we got a flight of nine hours to get through with 2 whiny kids. 

Korey: Hey, we've done it before. We can do it again.

Kuroo: Yeah.

Both: *knock knuckles together and kiss*


End file.
